Human Emergency
by Jessie101
Summary: Find out and see


_Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters are the property of Satoshi Tajiri and 4kids productions. _

Human Emergency!!!

_by Shegos454_

Chapter 1: The Disaster

"To protect the world from devastation....."

"To unite all peoples within our nation....."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love....."

"To extend our reach to the stars above....."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Shut up already!" said Meowth. "Stop wasting time! If we're going to blast Diglett's Cave and steal all those quick little digletts and dugtrios, then we better set that bomb up now!!"

"Then you go in there and set it up! We just laundered these uniforms!!" said Jessie.

"Pick a good spot!!" said James, and handed him the bomb.

Meowth crawled into the cave through a small hole. He lit a match for light, and proceeded to set the time bomb to 5 minutes. Then an earthquake shook the cave and a mighty avalanche covered Meowth and the bomb.

"What was that?!" said James after the earthquake.

"What could be taking him so long?" said Jessie, worried.

"I didn't like the sound of that rumble. I'd better go check on him." James ran into the entrance to the cave.

He ran and ran through many winding tunnels and found Meowth's hands sticking out from a pile of rocks.

"Oh no! Meowth!" He started frantically digging through the rocks. Suddenly digletts poured into that tiny room and started breaking the rocks for James.

"Hey---thanks!!"

The digletts got very frightened and all disappeared into the ground.

James dug and dug and finally found Meowth with his leg pinned under a huge boulder that James couldn't budge. He glanced over at the bomb right next to them. It was now counting down from 10 seconds.

10...9...8....

"Oh no!"

5...4...

James did the only thing he could: protect Meowth, the furriest member of Team Rocket. After all, they are a team. He jumped between Meowth and the bomb. The last thing he remembered was Meowth's eyes shining.

1.

"_JAMES!!!" _ Jessie saw the big fiery blast. Her eyes watered up. She buried her face in her hands and kneeled down.

"James.....no...." She said as she imagined the worst.

Officer Jenny came up on he motorcycle.

"What was that blast?" she said.

"It must've been and explosion of some sort. All I know is that there were people inside when it happened."

said Ash, who had been passing by and saw what was going on.

"Oh no! It's you!" said Ash when he saw Jessie on the ground.

"She looks pretty sad," said Misty.

"I think James and Meowth were inside," said Brock after putting two and two together.

"Team Rocket," said Officer Jenny. " I don't have time for arresting now. We obviously need an emergency crew here. She phoned for one on her radio. The crew came within a short time.

The section of the cave where the bomb was was completely sunken in. Jessie watched them carefully remove each rock from the floor of the cave. James's and Meowth's bodies were finally uncovered.

"Oh....." Jessie turned away. She couldn't bear the thought of James being.......well, she didn't even want to think about it. The paramedics lifted James and Meowth into ambulances. Jessie jumped into James's ambulance and held his hand all the way to the hospital.

Chapter 2: The News

"James!!! Oh.....James.....please....wake up! Please..." pleaded Jessie. She looked down at his body. He didn't seem to be alive. The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and carried James's body out on a stretcher. She followed them up to the emergency room and was denied access. She went into the waiting room, sat down on a couch and sighed. Ash, Misty, and Brock walked into the waiting room and sat down beside her.

"Listen, you guys. I'm not really in the mood to steal or battle right now, OK?" she said wearily.

"We're not trying to cause any trouble." Ash said.

"We're here to help." Misty reassured.

"I know exactly how you must feel. My Pikachu was almost dead once. I had to just sit in the waiting room while he was being worked on." said Ash.

" James is more important than your frickin rat!!" shouted Jessie.

"Jessie, he was only trying to help!!" shouted Brock.

"Um, Jessie, would you escort me to the ladies room?" said Misty.

Jessie looked at her, confused.

"Just come on!"

They walked in.

"What?" said Jessie.

"We can't talk around boys. I have a question to ask you."

Jessie shrugged. "Go ahead."

"What's the deal with you and James, anyway? Do you *like* him or something?"

Jessie's eyes went wide. "How did you know?"

"I had a hunch and a few clues."

"Grrr....Well you better keep this to yourself, you little brat." Jessie had to keep these feelings private. If the rest of Team Rocket knew, Meowth would tease her, and James might be embarrassed. Giovanni might even kick them out.

"Well, we'd better get back to the waiting room in case any news comes up."

Dr. Jake was waiting in the waiting room. When Jessie and Misty came out of the bathroom, he pulled Jessie aside.

"I'm afraid that James is in a light-to-moderate coma."

"Oh, no..."

"Aside from that, he broke many bones."

"Just tell me one thing, Doctor. Will he live?"

"Don't worry, miss. First things first. We will repair the broken bones, and then..."

"Then what?! Will he wake up?" Jessie's eyes watered.

"I'm afraid only time will tell."

"Oh, ok...." Jessie let out a deep, shuddery sigh. She slowly walked into the waiting room. Ash, Misty, and Brock looked at her and immediately assumed bad news, maybe death.

"What's the prognosis?" said Brock.

"I'm afraid its a .....c-coma."

"Oh no! How awful!" said Misty.

"I know..." Jessie couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed in one of the chairs and started bawling. Ash, Misty and Brock went over and tried to comfort her, but she was absolutely inconsolable. Finally, they just led her to the Pokemon Center to get a check on Meowth.

Chapter 3 : Meowth.

There was trouble with Meowth at the pokemon center. Meowth was sitting on a stretcher, crying his eyes out.

"My charm!!! Where's my charm?!!"

Nurse Joy and Chansey tried to restrain him and calm him down, but he just started slashing them with his claws.

Nurse Joy turned around and saw Jessie. "Oh, thank goodness you're here! Meowth is just impossible for us to deal with. He won't let us help him or anything."

Jessie smiled, for once. "That little demon. Don't worry, I'll help you out." She started walking toward Meowth. He saw her and quieted down a little. "Meowth? I'm afraid I have some bad news. James is in a coma."

Meowth started crying again. Jessie kneeled down and hugged him. They shared a moment of sadness, then Jessie thought of how to cheer Meowth up. She reached down her shirt and pulled out a gold charm. "Meowth, I've got something for you!"

Meowth reached up, took the charm and put it on his head. He smiled.

Jessie turned to Nurse Joy. "He's all yours."

"He broke a few bones, but he'll be just fine in a while. "

"Thanks."

They left the Pokemon Center and went back to the hospital.

Chapter 4: The Vigil

Jessie wearily headed into the ICU. She looked at James. He was hooked up to all sorts of monitors and wires. She bent her head down in sorrow and sat down by his bed. Ash, Misty, and Brock stood in the doorway. Misty opened her mouth to say something, but Brock put a finger over it, signaling not to talk. Jessie sensed their presence and spoke.

"Listen---guys. I-" she paused. She was about to cry. "You don't have to stay here with me, you know. I'm fine by myself, really." She closed her eyes and let the tears flow silently.

Days passed.

Jessie held James's hand and watched him every waking minute.

Weeks passed.

Meowth walked into the ICU room. When he saw James, his eyes teared up. He jumped onto Jessie's shoulder and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry."

Jessie looked at Meowth. " He risked his life, to save you."

Meowth bowed his head. "He's so brave. I kinda wish he hadn't done that. Look at him. I hate to say it,

but---"

Jessie covered his mouth. "Don't then."

She sighed. "We're a team. This shouldn't have happened. We should have all gone in together."

Meowth looked at him. "I wonder if he's dreaming, and what he's dreaming."

Oh, you wouldn't want to know, Meowth!!!

(_internal dream sequence)_

"Do you James, take Jessie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The scene was Jessie and James's wedding. They were standing in front of a minister. Brock, Ash, and Butch were the Best Men and Misty, Cassidy and Joy were the bridesmaids.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

James lifted up the veil. It-it--it was JESSIEBELL!!!

"Now, my love, are we gonna kiss or ain't we?"

"NOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth were watching him. He was squeezing his eyes shut as hard as he possibly could.

"Is he-" said Jessie.

"Waking up?" Meowth finished.

They watched him for a while, then concluded that he wasn't waking up,--yet.

Weeks, even months passed and Jessie was beginning to lose hope.

The moon was full. The moonlight came in through the window and illuminated James's face in the dark room. She looked at him, with all the tubes and wires and whatnot connected to him. All those machines. She stroked his forehead, humming. Meowth was asleep on a chair. She started singing softly.

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start,

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.

I practice all the things that I could say,

Line by line, every word,

I tell myself, 'today could be the day',

But every time, I lose my nerve,

Why, why do never say,

It must be, you're afraid like me,

I try, but I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you, the way I do,

Can't you see?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start,

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you."

She cried. Some of the tears fell onto James's hand, which she was holding. She held his hand to her lips and kissed it. "I love you, Jacob." She fell asleep on the chair with her head resting on James's warm body.

Chapter 5: Still Waiting...

The next day, Jessie got a call on the hospital's videophone. She picked it up. The image came onto the screen. It was Giovanni.

"B-b-boss! What a nice....surprise."

"Why is it I haven't heard anything from you in an unusually long time?"

"Well....boss...um..."

"And where is the rest of the team?"

"Meowth is sleeping, and James is.." She heaved a deep sigh.

"Yes?!" Giovanni was beginning to get frustrated.

"In a coma."

"Well....errr...you better make up for this blunder, you imbeciles." Giovanni almost looked sorry for James.

_Click_. He hung up.

Jessie went back to the ICU and laid a single red rose on his chest. "Oh, James, I wish that I'd been nicer to you." She started stroking his hair. "I remember when we first met,"

_(flashback)_

" Leave me alone!! I can't stand it!! Growly!"

"Grrroowwwwlithe!"

"Where you goin' James? I haven't finished teaching you the correct way to eat spaghetti yet!"

"I want to do things my way, Jessiebell!"

"You're not running properly! Let me show you the right way!"

Little James ran and ran blindly. He suddenly bashed into me. His emerald green eyes stared into my azure eyes.

"Um, hello," he said softly.

"Would you mind getting off of me! Huh? Jake??"

"Oh, ok." He did so, then stared at me in disbelief. "J-Jessiebell?"

"Me? No. My name is Jessie, It's short for Jessica."

"My name is James."

"What are you doing out here, anyway, kid?"

"I'm running away from this girl, Jessiebell."

"I'm running away from this guy, Jake."

A Meowth peeked out from behind Jessie.

"Aah! What's that?" said James

"Grooowwwlithe?!!"

"This is just my Meowth."

"Oh.."

We talked for a while, then decided on joining some sort of gang to survive. Then we met Tyra and her gang.

"What'cha doin' out this late, kids?" said Tyra.

"Running away," I said.

"Ya know, we could use some new guys in our group. How about joinin' up with us?"

"Sure!"

"Him too?"

James looked at me, then her. "Why not?"

James kneeled down beside Growly.

"Growly, You go back home now. You'd be better off there."

"Growl--"

"Growly, please---just go. It's for the best."

Growly turned around and started back home.

Suddenly, two shadowy figures dropped to the ground from nowhere. They snatched Jessie's Meowth and took off. The only thing she saw was two red "R"'s.

"Meowth! No!! Stop thieves!"

(_fades)_

"And when we came to join Team Rocket, there you were. With the ability of human speech."

Said Jessie, with tears in her eyes. Meowth had tears in his eyes. They hugged.

"Oh, James, we've had so many good times. We trashed the Viridian City Pokemon Center, we managed to get away from herds of angry Pokemon, dug countless traps, and fell into some ourselves, stole a Hitmonlee, and put on numerous weird disguises. We've managed to escape from a sunken ship, an island full of giant robot Pokemon, covered holes, closed caves, and we met a lot of ghost pokemon, and blew up a gym, two caves, a mountain, and we successfully trained a Ditto. We survived through falling from a skyscraper, Dragon Rage, getting beat up and knocked into oblivion, falling through floors, almost drowning, getting crushed by a Snorlax, and a lot of other things. We've successfully pulled off a pokemon fashion moneymaking scam, we stole the Essence of Gloom and put it to good use, stole a whole buffet spread and ate it ourselves, and well, we've managed to keep our uniforms clean. "

She looked at James. He wasn't going to answer. She looked out the window. The moon glowed in the night sky. "Well, goodnight, James." She kissed his lips and fell asleep.

Chapter 6: The Wait Ends Here

Weeks passed. Jessie sat faithfully by his bedside, holding his hand. "James, I don't know how much longer I can stay here. I'm sorry to say this, but I've given up almost all hope."

Jessie walked into the cafeteria and had some food. She was just finishing up when she heard an alarm. A loud buzzer sounded. The nurse's voice came over the intercom.

"_Generator in room 202!!! Stat! Flatlining, need generator!!Code Blue!! Repeat! Flatlining, need generator in room 202!! Code Blue! Stat!"_

Jessie dropped her fork in shock. "That's James!!" she said out loud.

She ran straight into his room. They had some kind of machine hooked up to a Pikachu. The doctor stood over him with two metal conductors. He gathered the electricity.

"Clear!"

"KA CHU!!"

_Beeeeeeeeep_

Nothing happened. He was still clinically dead.

"James!!! Oh.....James.....please....you can pull through!! Please..."

"Clear!"

" PI KA!!"

_Beeeeeeeeep.....beep..beep..beep..beep..beep......._

"James!!! Oh.....James...You're alive! Ha ha!"

James moved his eyelids and groaned a little.

"James?"

The doctors left the room.

"Uhhh...."

"James?!"

"Jess...Jessica...."

"James!!!"

He opened his emerald green eyes. They sparkled. It was the most beautiful thing that Jessie had ever seen.

"Oh, James. You're alive."

He looked around. "Is Meowth all right?"

Meowth jumped onto Jessie's shoulder. "Yep, he escaped with few injuries, all thanks to your bravery."

He suddenly opened his eyes wide. "What happened?! All I remember is jumping in front of a bomb, and..."

"And what?"

"And...you screamed my name. You sounded really heartbroken."

She blushed. "Well...I feared for your life."

"And I feared for Meowth's."

She stared deep into his eyes. Deep down, he really was a kind person. Now she could see why she liked him so much. He was perfect for her. Even though he could be too emotional sometimes, and he was sort of a wimp, she shared a bond with him. They finished each other's sentences. Even though he wasn't perfect for the job, he was great at being in Team Rocket with her.

"Jessie, this experience has made me realize how short life is. When I get out of here, I promise that I will take you out. Just you and me. How's that sound?"

"It sounds like you have a concussion."

James raised an eyebrow.

"I mean....sure! That sounds great!"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Chapter 7: The Most Magical Night of Their Lives.

So James kept his promise. He wore a tuxedo and arrived in a (stolen) car. Jessie wore a red dress. They both went to James's favorite--a steak house.

They went to a table (for two) and picked up their menus. They decided to order a big steak and share it.

The waitress came up to them. "Have you made your decisions yet?"

"Yes." said James." The Steak for Two with a side of mashed potatoes, and two Long Island iced teas."

The waitress left. Jessie thought for a minute. "My god, James!! Do you know how much liquor is in that kind of iced tea?!?"

The waitress came back with their drinks. James took a sip. "Well, now I do."

They ate their food and left.

James was driving and driving. Jessie was starting to get confused.

"Where exactly are we going?" she said.

"Oh, you'll see."

He pulled up to this discotech and they went inside. They both changed into retro outfits. They danced for a while and a lot of the single girls kept staring at James for some reason. There was this stage in the middle of the dance floor. Jessie and James kept staring at it .

"I wonder what it's for?" said Jessie.

Then all these girls formed a mosh pit for James and put him onto the stage. He blushed.

"Take your shirt off!" yelled one girl.

"Forget about the shirt, take the pants off!" yelled another one.

The manager came out with a Karaoke machine.

"You know the stage isn't for stripping. It's for Karaoke."

"Oh. I...uh..."

"I'll let you off this time, kid."

"Ok."

James pulled Jessie up onto the stage with him and put a coin in the machine.

Double Trouble came on and they started singing. They ripped off the retro clothes and revealed their uniforms underneath.

"Prepare for trouble,

Make it double,

Prepare for trouble,

Make it double," they both sang.

"We'll be the richest rogues of all time," sang James.

"Creators, of a grand design." sang Jessie.

"I'll be the king,"

"And I'll be the queen!"

They posed together. "Of crime!!"

Then they started rapping their motto and break-dancing.

"To protect the world from dev-astation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

They started singing together. James did a headbanger dance.

"Team Rocket's Rockin'!

Talkin' trouble, Walkin' trouble,

Double Trouble, Big trouble's

gonna follow you,

We're gonna capture Pikachu!

Hahahahahahahaha! "

The audience cheered. After all, James did have a good voice.

They were driving back to the hideout. Jessie turned to him.

"Oh, thank you, James. I had a great time!!" said Jessie.

"The night's not over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you."

James pulled over and started moving toward her. He pulled her into a deep, intimate kiss. She leaned closer toward him and put her arms around him. She took their gloves off and pulled off his shirt. James ran his hand through Jessie's hair. They stopped to catch their breath.

"I never knew that you were such a good kisser," said Jessie.

"You're not so bad yourself." said James.

He pulled her down and she wrapped her legs around him.

They woke up in the backseat the next morning with messed-up hair. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Last night was amazing." said James.

"Yea. We must keep it a secret, you know. We're only 17."

"Yes."

They started driving back to the hideout. Jessie smiled. She finally got what she had been hoping for all those years: a night alone with James. Even though she couldn't brag about it, she was truly happy.

The End


End file.
